Following in his Footsteps
by yukibozu
Summary: Sakura is following the path Sasuke once followed. 'Maybe it's time to let go...' may change rating soon.
1. Death

Maybe it will be a one-shot or maybe it will continue.. honestly i don't know yet. oh well. enjoy.

And again all my fanfics are posted on mediaminer (another fanfic site) since i found that site before this one.

'huh.' thought Sakura. '24 hours of straight training was a bit harder than I thought.' Sakura had been training by herself with some scrolls she had "borrowed" trying to teach herself some new jutsu. She had been "borrowing scrolls" for the past couple years teaching herself high level jutsus. ' Well I hope mom has some good food waiting for me!' she smiled and ran to her home. When she got to the front door, she stopped. 'What is this feeling? I have felt it before...' Sakura was reluctant to open her door, but decided to do it anyway. She looked and to her horror, her parents were dead. Slashed to ribbons. On a table nearby was a note:

_Don't you want revenge? Revenge for your poor innocent _

_parents being slaughtered? Then get stronger so that _

_you can get revenge. I can already see your potential..._

Sakura stared at the note. She finally figured out what the feeling was. Death. Suffering. Hate. Revenge. She had felt it when she snuck into the Uchiha estate. She finally understood why Sasuke was how he was. Cold. Untrusting of anyone. She would now follow in his footsteps of sealing away all her feelings besides hatred and revenge. She then left the house, bloody and dead parents and all, into the darkness of the night.

"SHE"S NOT HERE AGAIN!" Naruto yelled as he Kakashi and Sasuke waited in the forest. They had been waiting for Sakura for there training but she hadn't shown up the last few times.

Then suddenly she walked into the clearing. The three men stared in shock. Sakura stood there with blood splatters all over her body. Her clothes ripped and stained with blood.

"Wh-What happened Sakura chan?" Naruto asked still wide eyed.

"That is of no concern to you. I would just like to say that I'm sorry that I missed out on training."

"Um, maybe you should go home and clean-up and change first. Come on, we'll come back with you and wait for you at your house."

"Whatever." She had been talking with her voice void of emotion.

As they began to walk back to Sakura's house, Naruto and Kakashi sick with worry, Sasuke stared at her the whole time. He couldn't figure out what was wrong but his mind told him he new why. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember. But when they reached her house he figured it out. Naruto and Kakashi also noticed that the air smelled like something rotten and sour.

Sakura opened the door and began to walk to the bathroom to shower. "Make yourselves at home."

The three just stood there, eyes darting back and forth to Sakura and the dead bodies and blood stained house.

"Did she kill them?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"I- I don't know." Kakashi replied.

The three just stood in the doorway.

Sakura come out within a few minutes with her showered and new clothed body. Her dress no longer red, but a pitch black. While her arms and legs were wrapped in bandages and fishnets. She also wasn't wearing her forehead protector. ' Now may we go training?" Her voice still held no emotion.

"Wait." Kakashi suddenly said.

"What?" Sakura said, her voice finally holding a tiny bit of annoyance.

"When did this happen?"

"Around two weeks ago. Why?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'WHY'?" Naruto screamed.

"It's not like you can do anything about it. It's not like you can bring them back. It's not like you can save me from this." Her voice so cold, It cut them like swords.

Sasuke saw what was in her eyes.

"What's wrong Uchiha? What do you see something wrong with my eyes?" Naruto gasped when she said "Uchiha."

"They- they look like mine right after the death of my clan." He stated quietly.

"Huh. You mean full of revenge?" She smirked and walked out her house. They continued to stare, watching her go, but none of them could stop her, but they knew they had to stop her before someone had decided to use her now that she was not hesitant to kill.

A man stood on her roof. 'well Orochimaru-sama was right, killing the girl's parents had made her into a revenge crazed addict. She would be useful. She may be able to turn the now soft Uchiha cold again.' The man smirked and left.

Preeeetty Corny huh? Ah well. I don't know what else to write at this moment. should I continue?P i rated it this way just in case I continue the story.


	2. I love you, goodbye

Ehehe. scratches back of my head please don't kill me. LOL. Yup. Well I love you all! Your reviews have inspired me! LOL yup so I'm continuing. Oh and remember. Sakura OOC is my middle name so deal with it. P

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura walked out to the Valley of the End.

"Come out you bastard. I want to kill you."

"Well now, Sakura, if you really wanted to, why didn't you take the note's advice? You know that Orochimaru-sama sees potential in you. He even took the time of killing your parents instead of sending someone to. You should be honored."

"You can go burn in hell Kabuto."

"Well well Sakura. If you don't think you are too weak, you can try."

Sakura launched herself at Kabuto. She wasn't going to let her training with Tsunade go to waste. She was going to kill him if it was the last thing she did.

Kabuto knew Sakura was too blinded by fury to control herself. He dodged her punch easily as he saw that she missed and made a crater in the ground. He then ran over to her and bound her hands and feet before she had time to react.

"Sakura-chan, this is the Valley of the End. The will also be the end of your weak state." Orochimaru whispered into Sakura's ear.

She whipped her head around. "Orochimaru! What do you want?" she stood frozen in fear. She knew she could not defeat him in such a weak state. _Weak…_ Sakura cursed. She hated that word.

"You are right. You are too _weak_ to defeat me. Why don't you just let me make you stronger? It's for your own good. It would make you happy." Orochimaru hissed into her ear.

Sakura looked down. She knew it was true, but she didn't want to become weak like Sasuke and succumb to the snake. She knew better. Her logical mind told her that, and yet, and yet, her heart told her otherwise.

"You killed my parents. Who would do anything but kill you after that?"

"Sakura, you know," Orochimaru smirked; he knew she was close to the breaking point. "I can always just bring them back. You've seen me do it before haven't you? Dying is never a problem for me."

Sakura flinched. She did see Orochimaru summon the dead before, but she never knew if it was real or not. She hated this.

"Don't you want everyone to acknowledge your strength?"

That made Sakura snap. Her logical thinking vanished and she stopped resisting. She ripped away from Kabuto's hold and staggered back.

"Wait for me." She muttered before vanishing.

Orochimaru smirked. "Kabuto, we just found the one who will heal my arms. Teach her everything you know." Then he vanished.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura staggered back into Konoha. It was nightfall. The perfect time to leave. She ran back to her house. Entering her blood-filled home, she went upstairs. She knew she wouldn't have to worry about anything, so she took what was irreplaceable. Four photos, one of team 7 at 12 years old, one that was recently taken of all the 17 and 18 year old rookie nine, another was one when she was five, one of her, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto and another figure. The last was one of her parents. She put those in her pocket and left to her next stop.

She reached her destination. The Uchiha district. She went to Sasuke's window. She found him asleep on his couch. Concealing her presence and chakra, she walked over.

"Sasuke, I love you. Tell everyone goodbye." She kissed him on the cheek and vanished.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke woke up. He looked around. He knew that something was odd about his situation. He found out what it was. A blanket had been draped over him while he was sleeping. He frowned.

'Who could have gotten into my house without me noticing? Even if people conceal their chakra, I can usually tell. The only people I can't are people who I am very comfortable around. Since my family is dead,' Sasuke shuddered. 'The only people are…Kakashi, the dobe and…'

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. He knew he wasn't dreaming when he heard her voice telling him she loved him and to tell everyone goodbye. Something was wrong. He left his house and raced to Sakura's.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm ready." Sakura said dully as she saw Kabuto waiting for her.

"Said all your goodbyes already? That was fast. Well let's go."

"Yes…" 'Goodbye Konoha, the next time I'll see you is when I help destroy you… please find it in your heart to forgive my damned self. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sakura!" Sasuke banged the front door open. He flinched at the blood-stained house. It was too familiar. He ran up the stairs into Sakura's room. He stared wide-eyed as she saw it ransacked and extremely messy. Things had been thrown everywhere. It looked like someone had been searching for something. It the middle of the clutter was a small clearing. In the center was a photo album. His eyes widened as he saw what pictures had been taken out. He knew who had taken them out.

"SAKURA!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

WELL? ARE YOU HAPPY? LOL YUP SO ANYWAYS AS I SAID, MY AUTHORS NOTE IS STILL IN EFFECT AND I WILL NOT UPDATE WITHOUT REVIEWS. )


	3. Sealed fate

Well I have 12 reviews and the same people keep reviewing, though if there are anymore people reading this fic, I'd like it if you reviewed to okay? Yes….hum Dee dum….yea… I'm going to go update now….

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Orochimaru…."

"Sakura-chan, I am **so **happy that you decided to make this choice. You will not be disappointed." Sakura flinched when he emphasized 'so'. "Come here Sakura."

Sakura walked slowly to Orochimaru. She gasped as she felt him sink his fangs into the side of her neck.

"That is a good seal for you. I'm sure you will like it." Orochimaru smirked as Sakura collapsed on the ground, clutching her neck in pain. She cried out, but bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming.

"Ugh, Damn it…" Sakura breathed out. Her breaths were ragged and uneven. She began coughing. "This is different…this is different from when Sasuke got his mark….why am I like this?" Sakura breathed out again.

"That's because I gave you the cursed seal of hell. I gave Sasuke the seal of Heaven. You should be happy, I have yet to give anyone that seal yet. After all, I don't think you want to be just like Sasuke-kun, do you?"

(I know that the mark opposing the heaven seal is the earth, but I'm making my own one up.)

Sakura groaned again and fainted.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Naruto! Get up!"

"Eh? Who's yelling at me? I'm trying to sleep here." Naruto said with his eyes closed.

"Wake up!"

"Sasuke?" Naruto was surprised that Sasuke used his actual name and not dobe or something. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up, Sakura left!"

"LEFT? Wait, to go where? She's probably at the store or something."

"NO! I mean she left, as in left Konoha!"

"How do you know?" Naruto was finally starting to get suspicious, this wasn't a joke anymore. He wasn't the most alert of people in the morning. Scratch that, he wasn't the most alert of people anytime.

"Get your ass out of bed! We need to tell the Hokage!"

Naruto wasn't used to the Uchiha being nervous or worried so he hurried.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura woke up in a dark room on a very comfortable bed.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sakura walked to what seemed to be the door. She continued down a hallway. 'Seriously, where am I?' Sakura repeated to herself.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing up? It hasn't been that long since you got the seal, you should be resting."

Sakura turned to see Kabuto. Memories flew in reminding her of where she was.

"Kabuto…"

"Sakura-san Orochimaru has requested to see you as soon as you woke up. Are you sure you don't need more rest?" Sakura couldn't tell if he was actually concerned or not though she didn't dwell on the matter for too long.

"Yes…I will go."

"Alright, follow me. Oh and try to address him honorably."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sakura-chan, it's good that you woke up so fast. I would like for you to go on a mission, to test out your new power. I want you to assassinate this person." Orochimaru showed Sakura a picture of a man. "I want you to kill him as fast and accurately as possible. Come back as soon as you are done. You will leave in two days."

"Yes Orochimaru…..sama." Sakura muttered as Kabuto ushered her out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"SHE WHAT?" Tsunade yelled as the Uchiha told her what happened.

"She left." Sasuke said quietly.

"And do you have any proof?"

"…No…" He said quietly. "But for some reason, I know that I am right. I will search all of Konoha to see if she is still in our village, but I know that even if I do, I won't find her."

"Sasuke…" Tsunade was getting irritated. "Don't bother; I'll search Konoha, besides I have a mission for you. I want you to guard this man." She showed them a picture. "He is an important person. I can not disclose who it is, but I will send you, Naruto, and…" She flipped through some pages. "Damn, he isn't here." She muttered to herself. "I guess, Ino. She's the only other person I can send out. You leave in a few hours. Hurry up and get ready. Go tell Ino, Naruto." (Did you forget? Naruto went with Sasuke to see Tsunade.)

"Alright." Naruto hadn't said anything the entire time. He was worried. Sasuke seemed so confident that he knew.

"Go." Tsunade ordered the two boys.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haha another short chapter. I spent about 10 minutes on it.  well anyways, don't forget to review!


	4. Wasurenaide, aishiteru

Hmm…I don't feel like talking so on with the story!

Sakura: God, You are so lazy.

Yuki: I know and I'm damn proud of it.

Sakura: Freak.

Yuki: Forehead-girl

Sasuke comes up blocking me and Sakura fighting from your viewing.

Sasuke: Just ignore the two idiots behind me and enjoy the story.

Sakura and Yuki: SASUKE!WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Sakura, Sasuke and I start killing each other.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura raced through they forest.

'I wonder why he wants this man dead.'

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura closed the door behind her and walked to her room._

"_Orochimaru-sama, who is this man?"_

"_Oh no one important, just someone that will give Sakura a fateful encounter. This will prove her sealed fate when she joined us."_

"_Orochimaru-sama, you enjoy being cruel, don't you?"_

"_Heh, Kabuto you know me too well. However, I have taken a liking to the girl myself…"_

_**End Flashback**_

'Kabuto didn't say anything about him either. I wonder what they are planning.'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So who is the guy we're escorting?" Ino asked as the reached the village they were supposed to meet the man.

"I don't know. some guy Tsunade-baachan says was important, but she didn't say anything else." Naruto replied.

"Eh? That's not a very good description."

"We are supposed to meet the man here." Sasuke interrupted.

They were standing in front of an inn. They walked into the lobby and went to the third floor room 314. Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said from behind.

"I assume you were expecting us." Sasuke said.

"You must be the Konoha shinobi I requested."

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Alright, I thank you for coming so quickly, however I still have some matters I need to take care of. I will be ready by tomorrow early afternoon. Please enjoy yourselves until then."

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well that guy seamed laid back. Is he really that important?"

"It doesn't matter, this is a mission, we will complete it."

"Whatever, but I'm gonna check out the ramen they have here!" Naruto proclaimed before running to the elevator.

"I guess, I'll go to their marketplace for some supplies." Ino said to Sasuke. " We'll meet back here by sunset. Okay?"

"Hn."

"Uh, I'll take that as a yes. Well see you later."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'Hmm, that bastard, he expects me to find the stupid guy in this entire village?' Sakura thought. 'Well, I'd better get started…'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So Naruto, how was the ramen here?" Ino asked as the three shinobi were in their hotel room.

"Great! But not as good as Ichiraku!"

"Figures." Ino sighed as Naruto was eating more ramen he bought to-go from the shop.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'Hmm. Seems like a normal man. Oh well. I just want to get this over with.' Sakura leapt through the open window in the man's room. She found him fast asleep. She took out a kunai and was about to plunge it into his heart when the man woke up and rolled off his bed.

"Who are you?" The man demanded.

"You don't need to know considering you are about to die." Sakura smirked.

"I'm not going to die here!" The man yelled and ran to her with a kunai of his own.

Sakura smirked.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke, Ino and Naruto barged through the door of their charges room. Ino gasped. There in the moonlight was their charges body, slashed to ribbons as his killer held his head up, about to slash his head off.

Sakura took no notice of them and slashed the man's head off, his blood splattering on her. She dropped the head. She didn't care about who was behind her. She just opened the window and put her hand on the sill, about to jump out.

"Stop." Sasuke's voice cut through the air.

Sakura turned her head 90 degrees, as she looked at the three ninja behind her from the corner of her eyes.

"Sa-sa-sakura!" Ino gasped out.

Sakura fully turned herself around. "Hey." Sakura said and then leapt backwards out the window into the night.

"SAKURA!" Naruto finally yelled out, snapping out of his trance. The three chased Sakura out of the window.

Sakura felt them start coming after her. She stopped in her tacks and stood there turning around and waiting for them to arrive.

The three saw her stop and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sasuke-kun, how are you?" Sakura asked him in a cheerful voice a smile in her face.

"Answer me."

"Ah! I forgot! Ino-pig, the CD you let me borrow is still at my house. You can pick it up later."

"Sakura…what's wrong with you?" Ino whispered.

"Oh and Naruto, you should try the combo ramen here. Though it's spicy, it's sooo good!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Waugh!" Sakura yelled putting her hands on her face. "I'll be in trouble if I don't hurry!" Sakura did some seals.

Sasuke ran to her gripping her shirt collar. "Sakura," He hissed. "What are you doing?" Sakura smiled, a twisted sort of smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura-chan, you are missing in Konoha! What are you doing here? And why did you kill that man?" Naruto yelled.

She shrugged. "Because, stupid head, I was **_ordered _**to. Why else?"

"BY WHO?" Sasuke yelled in her face.

"Gosh, you don't have to yell, I can hear you perfectly fine. I was ordered to, by my master."

"Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked incredulously.

"No silly." Sakura laughed. Her face dropped. "By my **new **master."

"WHO!" Sasuke shook her collar furiously that is ripped her collar off, revealing her newly acquired curse mark.

"I think you know him perfectly well, Sasuke-kun." Sakura muttered. She then punched him in the stomach causing him to release her and back away a little. She then performed some seals.

"SAKURA!" Ino yelled.

Sakura looked up as her feet began to sink into the ground with her jutsu. Her face was smiling, a sad smile, an apologizing smile.

"Eh heh," Sakura laughed nervously. "Gomen ne. but I have to go before I get in trouble." Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "I am sorry, I really am. I love you guys, you mean the world to me, but you can't help me, not anymore. So I'm sorry. Wasurenai de, Aishiteru." Sakura smiled one last time and vanished into the ground, her jutsu completed.

The three shinobi looked at the spot their once beloved Sakura stood.

"What's wrong here?" Naruto whispered.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ahh…I'm tired. Well did you like? Review kay? Which story should I update next…..


	5. Getting used to life

Yep I'm updating. As my loyal readers, you guys have noticed that I lowered the rating to T. This will 95 be temporary, as with all my other stories. Oh and can you guys promote my stories? Considering that for all my other stories I got like 5 reviews…so sad. Yeah anyways, enjoy!

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**As my best friend on this website, I have to say, you are very mean for telling me to drop my other stories LOL…though I have been thinking about it…

**cooled-but-fired** Aww…you are so nice! Anata wa totemo yasashii!! Aishiteru!!! LOL

**minimuffin-on-acid** I know! Don't you love it when Sakura's just so awesome like that? LOL

**Trust's Messenger** Thanks for adding my story to your favorites!!! Have you read my other stories yet? Please check them out!!!

Thank you, to the four people who commented on my last chapter…to the rest of you, shame on you!! You guys are so mean!!! HIDOI!!!! LOL

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, how was it?"

"Successful." Sakura muttered.

"What's wrong? Is my cherry blossom sad?" Orochimaru smirked.

"Shut up." Sakura said quietly, still looking on the ground.

"Did seeing your ex-comrades make you all soft inside again?" Orochimaru mocked.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed. Wait a minute… "YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW I WOULD MEET THEM! YOU BASTARD!" Sakura couldn't believe it, he did this on purpose!

"Of course, I know everything."

"You-You-AHH!!!" Sakura yelled and left the room. Orochimaru chuckled.

"She sure has a lot of energy." Orochimaru said to Kabuto. (He was with Orochimaru all along.) "She has also bound herself to me, unconsciously at least."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So how was it?"

"Failed." Sasuke muttered.

"WHAT???" Tsunade yelled at the three shinobi in front of her desk.

"There were some unsuspected problems." Sasuke continued ignoring her outburst.

"SAKURAWASTHERE! SHEKILLEDTHEGUY!" Naruto blurted out.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"What?" She asked hoarsely.

"Sakura assassinated the man while he was asleep." Ino said quietly.

"She has said something about having a new master. That she was ordered to kill the man."

"New master?"

"We believe it is Orochimaru because she had a curse mark. Although it isn't one I've seen before. We are not sure but this is the conclusion we have come to." Sasuke said.

Tsunade grew silent. "You are dismissed."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura lay on her bed. She was thinking about what had happened.

'What am I going to do…'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sakura grabbed a kunai ready to throw it when the door opened.

"Hello Sakura-san."

"Kabuto." She said shortly as she lowered her kunai. "What do you want."

"Well, you did come here for power. Let's begin your training then."

Sakura stood up, her eyes narrowing.

"Come." Kabuto said.

Sakura followed him down a couple hallways before walking into a room full of medical jutsu scrolls, pictures of the human body, (insides you perverts LOL) and other various medical items.

She gasped.

"It's incredible." Sakura said.

"Well, it is my lab. Let's begin by making you a stronger medic."

Sakura's eyes widened. She wasn't losing anything by leaving Konoha. She was going to learn more medical jutsus from Kabuto. Tsunade didn't matter. Plus she would be getting full one-on-one training to make her stronger in every way. She smiled.

"Well, let us begin." Kabuto said with a smile.

Maybe this place wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A couple months later…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke leapt through the forest, this was a solo mission. However, he wasn't focused. Every time he was sent on a mission, he always wondered if her would see Sakura. Both Ino and Naruto felt the same. They had gone on a few missions to find her, but they came with nothing. Sasuke even tried to find her at Orochimaru's hideout, but when he got there, there was nothing. They must have moved.

During this solo mission, he was to go to a man to escort him safely to Konoha. He was told that the man was a former worker of Orochimaru and he was to be interrogated.

He leapt into the clearing and looked at the village he arrived at, he was to meet the man at the police station, where they kept him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sakura, I have a new mission for you."

"Hmm? Okay. Where to?" Sakura asked. She had gotten used to living here. She now enjoyed Kabuto's presence. He helped her do everything, train her, teach her, but most importantly, made her feel happy. She now held him as a dear friend. Kabuto wasn't able to teach her as many healing jutsus as she wanted. In fact she knew more, just a few new jutsus her created. He was however, helpful in teaching her medical techniques in combat, along with all the other stuff; Taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu.

However, she still wasn't used to Orochimaru. He still gave her chills, but she was more comfortable around him. She also still didn't know why he had chose her in the first place to come with him. She was still confused about that. Though it bug her as much anymore, since he did give her what she wanted, power.

"Kill this man, he is on his way to Konoha to be interrogated because he used to work for me."

"Alright." Sakura poofed away leaving a pile of cherry blossom petals and leaves where she once stood.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Short chappie I know. I don't have much time right now so I'm putting what I did in like one hour. D Oh and the same people keep reviewing, I would like some new people okay? AND READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER FICS PLEASE!!!!!


	6. It's been a long time, Hisashi Buri

Well considering I only got two reviews for my last chapter, I dedicate this chapter to them…**cooled-but-fired** and **Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90!!!!** The rest of you guys are meanies. Also I've been using Japanese songs in my fics, so I've decided to use some English songs, since not everyone knows Japanese… though I will still use mostly Japanese songs, 'cause I can find more that match the "emotion" (Haha corny…) of my fics….but here's **Ice Box by Omarion.**

**PS: I'm not black, so I hope for no offense by the N word…though it's not an n word for people who are black, but it's in the damn song!!!! And a damn good song at that!! SCREW ALL HATERS!!! Lol jk jk oh has anyone heard the song hip hop is dead? It's cool. Listen to it. **

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura raced through the forest. She was off on another mission. Some idiot actually tried to escape Orochimaru and not being hunted down. What a fool. She smirked. Time for another kill.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke reached the village he was going to meet the man in. Sasuke began wandering the streets, looking for a man who would match the picture Tsunade gave him. Suddenly he saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. He automatically activated his Sharingan searching the area, but the flash was gone…

'_A hallucination? Hm. am I really that desperate to find her?'_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura found the man she was looking for in a park. He looked like he was waiting for someone…not at all worried.

'_Stupid idiot, thinks he's safe? He must be waiting for the ninja to escort him. Heh his luck has just run out…' _

Sakura covered herself in a black cape and walked to the man.

"Takao, Shin?"

"Yes… and you would be…" Sakura smirked inwardly.

"The shinobi that will escort you…"

"Ah yes, I thank you for coming so quickly. I am ready to help Konoha in any way I can against Orochimaru." Sakura lifted an eyebrow. _'Konoha?_'

"Yes, we must move quickly…you never know if you could be hunted down…by him…"

Shin shivered slightly. Nevertheless, he followed her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke continued his search of the man…until he saw him, except he was following another person out of the village to the forest. Sasuke frowned. He was supposed to be escorting the man which meant it wasn't one of his comrades…

'_So it must be an assassin sent by Orochimaru!!!'_

Sasuke ran to the man. However, the couple turned a corner and vanished from sight. Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura lead the man deeper into the forest. Shin began to feel slightly uneasy.

"Are you sure we are going the right way, uh…"

"Sakura…" Sakura answered as she lifted off her cloak.

"Who are you?"

In a flash, Sakura appeared behind Shin.

"You have been a very bad boy…Orochimaru doesn't take traitors well…" Sakura whispered seductively into his ear. Shin froze. He screamed and ran away from Sakura.

"What a bother, they always run…" Sakura sighed before smirking.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke heard a scream. He froze before running toward the sound.

When he reached the spot, he froze in shock. There was his mission, being held up by the neck by an unknown ninja, his body slashed to ribbons. The ninja threw the body aside. There stood a ninja with long red hair that reached the bottom of their back. Sasuke frowned.

"How pitiful, what a weak _thing_. Not even worth being alive." The ninja said in a melodically beautiful voice as she looked down scornfully at the bloody body.

"I don't need more reminders of what I used to be." she whispered before beginning to walk away.

"Wait."

The woman stopped and looked behind her with half-closed eyes.

_Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again_

_I know that, its my fault, but you don't understand_

_I got memories, this is crazy_

_You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know_

_Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my niggas_

_I should try to decide, wanna let u in, but no_

_That means memories, and it's crazy_

_You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know_

"What?"

"That was murder, not to mention someone very important."

"What? That weak thing? He did after all betray Orochimaru…Uchiha…" Sakura walked away.

"Wait. How do you know me?"

_Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'_

_And I really hope you still want me the way I want you_

_I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'_

_It's no excuse, no excuse_

_But I got this_

"You have bad memory."

Suddenly a piece of paper flew to Sasuke and landed in front of him. It was a picture. A very old one too. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture he knew all too well. A picture he held dear. A picture of his old team, team seven.

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)_

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

Sasuke looked up to find the woman looking at him with a blank expression.

"Click?"

"…Sakura…" Sakura replied with a smile.

"…Yes…Sasuke-kun…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Haha Sasuke, when did you get such horrible memory?"

"You know perfectly what I mean."

"Sasuke, don't you remember what you once said to me? You told me people had different paths and that you had considered that life with us was something you thought about, but chose otherwise. Now I'm saying those words to you."

Sasuke was speechless.

"Say hi to everyone for me." Sakura ended before turning away.

_Why cant I get it right just can't let it go_

_I opened up, she let me down, I won't feel that no more_

_I got memories, this is crazy_

_She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know_

_I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I cant help it_

_Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it_

_And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry_

Sasuke couldn't find the words to say. He was instantly behind Sakura.

"Yes?" She said quietly.

He didn't say anything, but wrapped his arms around her. Sakura froze. She was expecting this. In fact she wasn't expecting anything besides him telling her, he'd drag her back to Konoha. She was not prepared for this situation so she just stood, frozen.

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you come home? Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked quietly.

_Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same_

Sakura couldn't think. She thought she'd gotten over him already, but before she realized, her pent up feelings exploded and filled her head as silent tears rolled down her face.

Sasuke didn't say anymore, instead he grabbed her chin and kissed her. He didn't know how much he missed her until this moment. He had been denying it to Naruto, but it seemed he just couldn't lie to himself. He really missed Sakura, and he knew that he…loved her. Sasuke began to kiss her more passionately.

Sakura felt his lips on her own. When she was younger, this was one of her dreams. Sasuke holding her and kissing her, but she never expected this to actually happen, so she just let her body do what it wanted since she herself had no idea what to do, and kissed him back.

_Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto was walking down the street when he felt the urge to run to Ichiraku, not before running into someone.

"Oww… Oh sorry. I wasn't looking…KAMI!!!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So how was the worse chapter I've written so far? I kind of came up with everything on the spur of the moment. yeah So anyone want to review or read my other stories? –hint hint-


	7. Starting the Trama

Due to computer and family problems I haven't been on fanfiction in like 2 months so of course I haven't updated

Due to computer and family problems I haven't been on fanfiction in like 2 months so of course I haven't updated. So now I am!! LOL Also I think that even though I know a lot of the phrases written here in Japanese, I'm just going to write in English.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura's eyes began to flutter. Her mind wasn't focusing on anything, and her body wasn't listening to anything. She knew she had to get out of this situation.

'_No…I…have to get out…I… can't… I…need help!!'_

Suddenly Sakura's head began throbbing. She shoved Sasuke away. Her eyes began to widen and her pupils dilated. She started to walk back and bumped into a tree. She collapsed and began hugging herself while shaking.

"Sakura?" Sasuke began walking towards her.

"…Don't come any closer." Sakura whispered. "Get away from me."

"What are you...?" Sasuke was silenced as he saw Sakura begin to scream.

Sakura felt her curse seal burning. Soon she felt the marks begin to spread. It stopped after reaching her face. She was breathing hard. She slowly stood up and took out a kunai.

"Sakura?" Sasuke couldn't believe that Sakura had a curse mark. Along with the marks her appearance had changed as well. Her pink hair turned a dark scarlet color and grew until it reached the floor while her green eyes turned black.

She threw the kunai at Sasuke. It snagged his shirt and pinned him to a tree. She then took out another kunai and stabbed her neck where the curse mark was.

Instantly the curse marks receded and she returned to normal. Her wound began to bleed heavily, however she ignored it. Instead she walked toward Sasuke.

"Don't ever come near me again. Do it and I'll kill you." Sakura then began to melt into the ground.

"Sakura wait!!"

"You have already interrupted my work. You have wasted my time. You, Uchiha, are annoying."

Sasuke froze and tried to yell, but she had already vanished.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Naruto-san. Do you think you could help me with this?"

"What-What happened, Haruka chan?" Naruto had bumped into Haruka, a bruised and bloody one. However what surprised him most was the person on her back. There was an unconscious Hinata just as bruised, but a bit less bloody.

"It was the mission, anyways, we need to get Hinata san to the hospital."

"OF COURSE!!" With that they sped away.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hinata has been stabilized. She has suffered an extreme amount of blood loss, as has Haruka, in fact, I'm surprised she even had the strength to stand up, let alone run back here with Hinata on her back." Tsunade told Naruto.

"So they'll be alright right?"

"Yes." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly the door behind the opened and there stood Haruka.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I'll be leaving now."

"Wait a second. You should be resting."

"No, I'm fine! Don't worry!" Haruka cut Tsunade off. "Anyways, I have something I need to do."

sigh "That girl is crazy."

"Yeah, but I'm happy to have her here. She's nice. She, kind of reminds me of Sakura chan."

"Naruto," Tsunade sighed again. "Please stop."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm going to go find Haruka chan."

_Flashback: soon after the first encounter with Sakura when she joined Orochimaru_

_A few jounins had been out drinking and were walking around harassing people. Then a girl walked up to them._

"_You need to leave people alone if you are drunk." The stranger said._

"_Whaaaat? You tryna pick a fight little girrrrl?" One of the men slurred out. _

"_No, but I'm ready to fight if you are." The girl took off her cloak revealing long forest green hair and pinkish red eyes. _

_One of the men swung an arm, but she caught is and used her other hand to punch him in the gut and then pushing pressure points to make him faint. She did this with the rest of the men, taking them out in mere minutes. _

_Naruto had just walked out of Ichiraku to witness the scene unfold. _

"_Wow! That was great!! Sugoi!!" Naruto exclaimed. "Who are you by the way? I am Uzumaki Naruto!"_

"…_Haruka…"_

"_Haruka? What's your last name?"_

"_I-I don't remember…" _

"_Do you have amnesia or something?"_

"_Yeah, I think so." 'It never ceases to amaze me how dense Naruto can be, or trusting.' Haruka thought._

"_Well then, let's go to the Hokage's Tower!"_

_Haruka froze._

"_Why?" She whispered._

"_To sign you up to be a citizen, no, shinobi of Konoha!"_

_Haruka sighed a breath of relief._

"_Okay."_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haruka could feel the genjutsu surrounding her slip slightly. She had to find **her** fast.

Haruka walked into the forest just outside of Konoha. she looked around and heightened her senses to make sure no one was around. when she was sure, she leapt up to a nearby tree, all the way to the top branch. She then focused her mind and called out in her mind.

'Hey. Are you there?'

'…Yeah…' The voice gasped out. 'Can you get me some water and some medical supplies?'

'What happened?'

'I'll tell you later. I'll be at the spot by the time you get back.'

Haruka then ran back to Konoha. She put chakra into her feet to increase her speed. she then went into the hospital to get what she needed.

Naruto had been chasing Haruka when he bumped into Sasuke.

"You finally back from your mission?"

"hn."

"Is that all you ever say?? Wait a minute, wasn't your mission to escort someone here? Where is he?" Naruto began looking around for a person.

"Not here." Suddenly he saw a flash of pink through the corner of his eyes. when he turned, all he saw was Haruka and a bag full of medical supplies. He looked at her again and saw another flash of pink hair, but when he looked again, all he saw was Haruka's green hair.

"Oh! Haruka chan!! Where are you running off to?" Naruto yelled. But Haruka was too worried to hear his voice. she could feel it slipping even more and she had to get out of town before someone saw her, the real her.

Sasuke frowned.

"Oi, dobe, let's go."

"Huh? Go where?"

"To follow Haruka. There's something weird about her. I can feel it. It's like she's under a genjutsu or something, but normally people in genjutsus are unconscious, not running around."

"…Sasuke, are you saying we should stalk her??"

Bam

"No, dobe, stop being stupid. She's getting away, hurry up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haruka ran up back to the top branch she was at and there sat the person controlling her genjutsu. Then she felt it slip and her green hair reverted to pink and her redish eyes turned green.

"What happened to you?"

"…Shut up…"

"God, real me, you are so stubborn."

"You are supposed to be my Bunshin, but you have a different personality, strange."

"Well I'm not supposed to look like your bunshin, I'm supposed to look like Haruka."

"Who? Oh that name we made up for you? so you could spy on Konoha for me?"

"Duh. How could you forget?"

"Sorry, I'm just kind of out of it."

"And weak by the looks of it. I need you to gain back some chakra so you can put back the genjutsu on me."

"Yeah, yeah, wait a second."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I heard her voice over this way!" Naruto yelled and pointed up to the top of a tree.

"Why would she be up there?"

"Sight seeing?"

"With medic supplies?"

"Maybe she's taking care of a squirrel who got hurt or something." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Then she won't mind if we go check up on her."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Shit!" Haruka exclaimed.

"What?"

"I hear people and sense them coming up here now."

"What? Didn't you hide your chakra?"

"Yeah, but since we were yelling at each other so loudly, they probably heard us!!"

"Whatever, hurry up and get rid of them!"

"Yeah, whatever! Just hide!" Haruka exclaimed.

While Haruka was clearing up the supplies, the other person used a jutsu to sink into the tree trunk, and just before she vanished, she replaced the genjutsu on Haruka.

"Hey! It's Haruka chan!!"

"Naruto san?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"Sight seeing." Haruka answered quickly.

"With medic supplies?" A cool vpoice asked right behind Naruto.

"Sasuke san? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

"I finished." Sasuke said with a frown. "So where are all those medic supplies? Did you just throw them away?"

"No! Of course not! I was just giving them to-" Haruka stopped herself, and could feel the person in the tree mentally kicking her.

"A SQUIRREL!" She answered a bit too loudly. "Yeah, there was a squirrel I found up here when I was sight seeing and it was injured so I got it some medical supplies to…fix it!" Haruka laughed. (So not suspicious… -.-)

"See I told you Sasuke teme!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke walked up to Haruka and picked up some hair and looked at it.

"Something wrong?" Haruka asked nervously.

"hmm."

'_Hurry up! I can't hold up your genjutsu and my jutsu conceling me in this tree for much longer! You saw how weak I was! I'm short of chakra!'_

Haruka knew she had to do something.

"Well, I kind of have to go do something." Haruka began.

"What's that?" Naruto questioned.

"Uh… Well, let's just say girl stuff, so if you don't mind…" Haruka performed some seals and appeared a couple yards from where she was. She then waited for the boys to leave.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'_ugh… I can't hold up much longer in this tree, I'm almost out of chakra.'_

"Okay well, I have to go report to the Hokage. See you." And with that, Sasuke vanished.

'_Shit.'_

Suddenly Naruto felt a presence behind him. He looked back and saw a blob of pink coming out of the tree.

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?" Naruto screamed. But as the figure came out completely he gasped.

"Sakura chan?"

Both girls flinched.

'_Shit.'_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I don't like you people. You never comment, so I'm going to turn emo and go cry in a corner…naw I'm gonna update soon.


End file.
